


HoDT - To Teach Brings Joy

by medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)



Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Lightsabers, Thranta Clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus
Summary: Master Dooku is the Thranta clan lightsaber instructor and he loves to teach.
Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699117
Kudos: 9





	HoDT - To Teach Brings Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot looking into Dooku's love for teaching that I wrote for the New SW Canon Discord

**121**

**To Teach Brings Joy**

The twelve younglings sat in a semi-circle around the Jedi Master, each of them watching with bated breath as the object of their attention floated before him in a dozen pieces. “A lightsaber is more than a tool,” his deep voice hypnotized the children into looks of awe and wonder. The curved hilt slowly revolved around the most important piece of the weapon, the blue translucent crystal. “It is an extension of one’s will. It is a symbol of authority and peace. A man would stand and fight if you carried a blaster, but he would turn and run if it were a lightsaber instead.”

They watched in silence as the lightsaber slowly came back together. Wires connected to circuits and switches, mounts latched onto casings and the crystal itself slowly became enclosed by the shell. He reached up with a hand and took it from the air, turning it until the emitter stood upward. “A lightsaber is your life.”

A snap-hiss and a blue blade shot upward, dividing the master’s face and illuminating him in a blue wash. The children gasped and stared in amazement, some looked eager and looked forward to their own lightsabers, but for this clan of children, it would be a few more years before he would take them to Ilum.

“Now, tell me,” he began, the blue blade vanishing with a press of the switch at the end of his hilt. “What must a Jedi never do with a lightsaber?”

A young nutolan raised her hand eagerly and he acknowledged her with a nod, “Never attack! A lightsaber is for defense!”

“But what if you have no choice?” a human boy challenged questioningly.

“Then sometimes the best defense is to attack,” the regal master answered with a slight grin. “But a Jedi must not attack out of anger or aggression. That is what it means to not use your weapon to attack.”

He stood from his meditative pose on the floor and gestured for the children to do the same. “But enough talk about the finer points of lightsaber etiquette. I’m sure you lot are eager to practice. Go, fetch your practice sabers.”

He bemusedly watched as the children of the Thranta clan hurried to their feet and rushed to acquire a practice saber from the walls. The weapons were crude in comparison to his own, but effective in teaching the basics of lightsaber forms until the children were skilled enough to handle a real weapon.

He ignited his own once more as soon as the clan returned to him. “Into formation now. That’s it, keep two meters between each of you. These may be practice sabers but they still sting.” Once they were in place, a rainbow of colors ignited in the room, bathing the salle in a colorful kaleidoscope of light.

He took his place in front of them and with a twirl of his weapon—of which a few tried to mimic—he began their first lesson in Shii-Cho. The enthusiasm of the children was more than enough to plaster a small smile on his lips.

Teaching lightsaber forms was perhaps the most rewarding thing he’s ever done.


End file.
